blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting References
Places V13 concept.jpg|Typical Big City Scenery Screen04B.jpg|Small Town Shops FO9.jpg FO7.jpg|What Seattle would look like FO4.jpg FO2.jpg Fallout Online concept art.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart t6Aah.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart LRYV4.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart JyWtx.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart 8A4jz.jpg FO8.jpg FO5.jpg People Click a photo to view the entire image. FO4.jpg|Typical Watering Hole FO2.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart QqFku.jpg|Examples of Wasteland Attire Fallout 3 conceptart GAhRH.jpg|Brotherhood of Steel soldier Fallout3concept.jpg|Typical Vault Dweller Attire Creatures Click a photo to view the entire image. Fallout 3 conceptart Qlk0n.jpg|Supermutants Fallout 3 conceptart E63XA.jpg|Supermutants Fallout 3 conceptart LkjRV.jpg|Deathclaws Fallout 3 conceptart dWViW.jpg|Ghouls Fallout 3 conceptart 1b0B4.jpg|Random Critters Items/Equipment Click a photo to view the entire image. Fallout 3 conceptart xiLsx.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart v4WGF.jpg Fallout-3-infinite-caps.jpg Fallout 3 conceptart IINdc.jpg|Random Electrical Items Fallout 3 conceptart tkKoc.jpg|Robots Videos From Fallout Games You can watch each video from this page or click on the video to watch it on YouTube. This video is one of the offical pre-release trailers for Fallout 3. It introduces the player to the "Leave It To Beaver" setting of the world before the bombs fell. Even though the war occurred in 2077, it's not be compared to our present day or what some may consider our "modern" future. The style of the world pre war stayed very retro even though there were plenty of technological advancements over time. For instance, they had created robots to assist in every day life. You can see the "Mr. Handy" helping out around the home in the commercial at the beginning of the video. They had many other tech type items that we don't have in real life as well. The retro theme has carried over into the world after the war as well in that a lot of clothing still resembles the old style and there's a sort of diner-esque feel to cantinas and local watering holes. This is the Full into to Fallout 3. It's good reference to the history of the storyline and shows a few shots of post war scenery. This is a really well done fan-made trailer for Fallout 3. The footage is all from the game, but it can help you get a better feel for some of the technology available, (though normally only to certain factions), and also check out the scenery some. The President who is speaking in the video is already dead by the beginning of our storyline, but The Enclave, the group he represented is still around. The footage in this is all compiled from random post-apoc type films. Don't let it turn you off if you recognize any of it. (Though I did get a small giggle when the Terminator made an appearance.) Just use it to get a feel for the setting and people. It's a fairly accurate representation of what I would expect to see in the story. The only exception is that there seem to be a lot of vehicles in this vid and I don't expect there to be many in the story. This video is all scenery from Fallout 3 and done very well. It's extremely long >10 minutes. However, it's the best video I found to give the best impression of what things look like. I highly recommend it. It starts with the view from inside a vault, and then changed to overworld settings. It's got a motivating soundtrack and I can't state enough how well done it is. It shows vaults, cities, settlements, ruined subways, around minute six gets into more combat/weaponry, and around minute eight it shows entering a ruined vault. Trailer for "The Pitt" an expansion to Fallout 3 set in Pittsburgh. Trailer for "Broken Steel" another expansion to Fallout 3 that deals with the Brother of Steel Trailer for "Point Lookout" another expansion to Fallout 3 that showcases some bayou scenery and swampfolk. Trailier for "Operation Anchorage" another expansion for Fallout 3. The story here is that the character goes into a VR simulator to relive events that occurred during the liberation of Anchorage from the Chinese. This shows that there is still some very advanced tech in the wasteland though it's use is limited to the few who possess it. Top 10 Fallout Enemies showcased by Machinima. The video is good to get an idea of the critters that can be found in the wasteland.